1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for etching a substrate and, more particularly, to a fabrication line for fabricating a liquid crystal display (LCD) and its fabrication method capable of quickly etching a substrate by integrating a substrate etching line as in-line in a fabrication line.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as diverse portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, PDAs or notebook computers are being developed, a flat panel display (FPD) is increasingly required that is light, thin, short and small and can be applicable to the portable electronic devices. As the FPD, the LCD, a PDP (Plasma display panel), an FED (Field Emission Display), a VFD (Vacuum Fluorescent Display) and an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Device), etc., are actively studied, and among them, the LCD is receiving much attention because of its mass-production techniques, fluidity of its driving unit and implementation of high picture quality.
The LCD is commonly applied-for portable electronic devices, so a reduction in its size and weight is requisite to improve portability of the electronic devices. There can be several ways to reduce the size and weight of the LCD, and in terms of its structure and current technologies, there is a limitation in reducing essential elements of the LCD. The essential elements are quite light, so it is very difficult to reduce the weight of the LCD.